The Girl with Strange Eyes
by akkio-sama
Summary: The summer after fourth year, Harry meets a girl who says she knew Cedric, and that he asked her to pass on important information for him.
1. Chapter 1

The day began the same as the one before, which began the same as the one before that, and so on. The summer sun and heat had caused the worst drought in years and was easily noticeable on the street as once immaculate lawns were dead and yellow, and the cars were covered in dust and grime. The inhabitants of Private Drive would, of course, try and cheat the heavy regulations on water use by using it only at night, when they believed their neighbors weren't looking. However, if a car seemed too clean, or the grass around one house was just slightly less yellow than that of its neighbors, they knew that those nosey neighbors would not hesitate to tell, and as such water use was only used for the minimal things. Such as the window box garden on number four, under which a teenaged boy lay.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had just completed his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had become a Tri-Wizard Champion and battled a dragon, swam to the depths of a lake to save a friend, and navigated through a maze full of dangerous creatures. He and another champion, Cedric Diggory, had been kidnapped, Cedric was killed, and then Harry was forced to participate in the rebirth of the most heinous wizard in recent history. Lord Voldemort and Harry had battled, surrounded by the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, when their wands connected and harry had seen shades of Voldemort's last victims, which included Harry's parents and Cedric. Harry had escaped Voldemort with barely his life, and brought the body of the other champion back with him.

Now, Harry was scrounging for news about the Dark Lord's return, trying to hear what was being done to try and stop him. He heard a loud crack like a car backfiring, and after and altercation with his walrus of an uncle, the young wizard took off, heading for a nearby park. When he arrived, he took a seat on the only swing in the empty park.

"Excuse me?"

Or what Harry thought was an empty park.

The girl who spoke didn't seem to be much older than Harry himself, and was several inches shorter than him. She had fair skin and light brown hair, with the strangest eyes Harry had ever seen. They were a light purple, and gave the feeling that you could see her soul through them, or that she could see his, Harry wasn't quite sure.

"Excuse me, but are you Harry Potter?"

Harry stiffened at the question, instantly on guard. He fingered his wand, making sure he wouldn't be at a disadvantage if the girl turned out to be a Death Eater. '_Honestly Harry!'_ a voice that sounded strangely like his friend Hermione exclaimed in his head, _'If this girl worked for Voldemort then she wouldn't just walk up to you and start talking! She would already know who you are and wouldn't attack you straight forward either!' _

"It's just that," The girl began, breaking into harry's thoughts, "I need to find him and was told that he would be somewhere around here. I have something important I need to speak with him about. Oh! My name is Anna by the way, Anna Pearson." The girl, now named Anna, stuck her hand out to Harry in introduction.

Harry looked at her wearily for a second, before grasping it in his own. "Yes, I'm Harry. What is it that you want from me?"

Anna got a nervous look on her face, and shuffled her feet a little. "Well… I'm a…friend… of Cedric's. He asked me to come and talk to you about something. Is there someplace private we could take this?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock when he heard Cedric's named mentioned, and he became suspicious again when she asked for somewhere private. "How did you know Cedric?"

"Somewhere private first, please. This is really important that we aren't overheard by anyone."

Harry thought for a few seconds, wondering if it were a smart idea to keep talking with this girl, before his curiosity won out in the end. Realizing he couldn't take her back to his Aunt and Uncle's (No "freaks" like him would ever be welcome there), he remembered when he spent the summer in the Leaky Cauldron in his third year, and decided that that would probably be the best place for the two of them to talk freely.

"Alright, I know a place, let me just go inform my relatives of what's going on and I'll be right back. Stay here." And with that Harry took off back towards Private Drive, stopping in long enough to grab a few of his magical possessions like money, and to tell his relatives that he wouldn't be home until probably tomorrow, and ran out again without bothering to listen to his Uncle's outrage.

Yes, Harry recognized that he was probably not being as smart about this as he should have been, however he knew that his relatives were angered more by the principle of it. The only people that really would care would be his godfather and friends from school. They were currently hardly talking to him right now, and all together having a good time together working against Voldemort while leaving Harry in the dark at a place he hated. He didn't give a whole lot more thought to them on his way back to Anna.

When he got back to the park, Anna was still there. she sat on the swing that Harry had previously occupied and was looking around as if she feared something would jump out at her at any minute. Seeing Harry approach, she jumped up and hastily made her way over to where he stood by the street.

"I'm going to call the Knight Bus and then we'll head over to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room there to talk. Is that alright with you?"

She looked confused for a second and hesitated, before finally answering, "Yes, that's fine I suppose."

Harry just nodded before pulling out his wand and pointing it into the street. Anna looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for something. Just as she opened her mouth, a large purple bus appeared out of no where with an obnoxiously loud bang. Anna jumped back in shock like she hadn't expected a triple decker to appear out of no where.

Harry started to board the bus, but when she hadn't moved he turned to her, "Well? Are you coming or what?"

Again, she hesitated, seemingly listening to something else. "I can't pay for it. I came on the tube and only have, uh, _muggle" _She pronounced the word as if it were foreign to her, "money."

Harry seemed to think for a second. "I'll pay then. Come on now."

Anna flushed a little, before finally following him onto the bus.

* * *

The ride to the Leaky Cauldron had been an uneventful one. Harry had learned that Anna didn't seem to know a whole lot about magical Great Britain, and oftentimes hesitated before answering is questions. At the same time, Harry didn't feel uncomfortable around her. She never fawned over his scar or acted like he was famous, and treated him like any other boy. He was slightly confused by the looks and the muttering that sprouted up around him from all the other occupants of the bus however. He noticed them giving him wary glances out of the corner of their eyes and it made him extremely happy when the conductor announced them arriving at the Leaky Cauldron.

When the two of them got of the bus, Harry saw Anna looking around as if she were confused by their location. Trying to smother his irritation, Harry didn't even bother this time with talking to her, instead grabbing her wrist and leading her into to pub.

Seeing as she seemed even more shocked and hesitant when they entered (and Harry had no bloody clue why but was getting irritated at her even more now), Harry just left her at the door and made his way over to Tom, paid for a room, before taking the strange girl up and locking the door so they couldn't be interrupted before turning to her, patience wearing thin. "Well, what is it you have to say to me about Cedric?"

She had a scared look on her face, before sitting down in one of the chairs by a desk. Harry continued to stand, staring at her intently. Finally, she looked up at him and asked "How much do you know about mediums?"

**AN: This is my first story in a long time. I don't normally write but this plot bunny has just been bouncing around my head so I just had to go for it. I'm not planning on a paring right now but we'll see what happens. ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**AN:Howdy all^.^ My goal is to get this whole story posted here as soon as possible, and with nothing else to do until December I figured why not get the next chapter out as soon as possible. So, without further ado, heres the next section!**

_**-CHAPTER 2-**_

_"How much do you know about mediums?"_

Harry just gave the girl before him a strange look. "What the hell is a medium?"

The girl seemed to give a sigh at his question, and gestured with her hand to the other chair in the room. "You should probably sit. This is going to be a long explanation."

He did as she bid him to, making sure to keep his wand in his hand, pointed at the floor, just incase.

"A medium," she began, "in the common sense, is a person who can connect with the dead. Often it occurs through dreams, with the deceased showing images or relaying messages. Many people don't even realize their ability to connect with the dead, and just assume that they have strange dreams. Another type of medium so someone that actively contacts the dead through rituals such as seances, allowing their body to be possessed for a short amount of time so the deceased can relay a message to their loved ones. This way is the most dangerous because daemons can try and fool the medium. If the daemon succeeds, then its possible the medium could release the daemon onto our plane. Then, theres me. I'm not quite sure if what I do even classifies me as a medium, but its the closest title I've come across."

"And what is it that you do?" Harry felt his curiosity bubbling within him. If she were telling the truth, then here was someone who could contact the dead. Of course, that was a big if. For all he knew, Anna could just be spinning a tale. He'd never heard of anything like this in his four years at Hogwarts after all, but that could just mean that it was extremely uncommon.

"I use life energy, I suppose witches and wizards would refer to it as magic, and I can call forth someone from the other side for a short amount of time, depending on how long they have been dead. Also, depending on the energy of the dead themselves, they can choose to stick around for a little while after their death. The stronger their energy, or the more magic they contain, then the longer they can stay. Sometimes, the departed find me in that amount of time and ask for my help. You know, saying goodbye, an anonymous tip to the police maybe if it was foul play, that kind of thing. I don't know how they find me. One person told me once that they were drawn to me, and I assume thats the closest explanation that I'll get for now."

Harry said nothing, contemplating the girl before him with the fantastical story about her ability to communicate with the dead. "You can leave now." He said, so low she barely heard him.

"I'm…Sorry?" Confusion was written all over Anna's face.

"I said you can leave! I don't know what kind of idiot you think I am, but this little joke of yours isn't funny! Now get out before I make you!" Sparks escaped from Harry's wand, and he was standing over her, pointing towards the door. Anna seemed scared for a second, before her face set in an unreadable expression.

She stood and began making her way over to the door. Before she left she turned and told him, "Cedric asked me to thank you, for bringing his body back. He said that even if it didn't seem like it, he knew it was important for his family to have the closure. He also said he wished he could have been better friends with you, and apologized for his father's attitude towards you when taking the… port…key to the…kwidditch (the word seemed strange to her) cup. He said that his father was just proud of his son, and that he gets over zealous sometimes." Anna turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Harry stood there in shock for a few moments. _'How did she know…_any_… of that?' _He thought, _'Maybe…' _And before he knew it, Harry was running after her, desperate not to let her leave yet.

"Anna! Wait!" She was going down the stairs when Harry caught up to her, grabbing her arm. "Wait, how did you know any of that? Who told you?"

She just gave him a look, and Harry knew the answer before she even said it. "I told you, Cedric did."

* * *

Back in the room, Harry and Anna sat in much the same position as before, staring at each other. The silence in the room was permeated only by the sounds of the outside street, which were few themselves due to the time of night.

"How did you, uh, _meet _Cedric?"

Anna smiled a little at the question and looked out to the window into muggle London. "Well," She said, "he came to me one day, almost a week ago. Its hard to explain how, he was just there. And he told me about you, and how I needed to find you, how the world was in great danger. He explained to about this world," She gestured with a wide sweeping motion, "hidden from the one I know of. I was so surprised, and before i met you and came here, I thought he was delusional."

"Wait," Harry interrupted her, "You mean you aren't a witch?"

"No." She smiled. "I'm normal, well, except for this power of mine I should say. Not a witch at all."

Harry's eyes widened, so much made sense now. Why she only had muggle money, the weird way she would pronounce some words, even her shock when she entered the Leaky Cauldron. HArry felt like an idiot for not having realized it sooner.

"But how..."

"How did I find you?" She completed his question for him. At his nod, she answered, "Cedric told me. He led me straight to you. I wouldn't have had a clue without him."

Harry nodded, accepting her answer, before... "Wait, Cedric? I thought you said that ghosts often disappear soon after death?"

"Depending on the strength of their magic, yes. However, Cedric is a wizard and has far more magic than the average person I'm used to dealing with. He doesn't have much time left now, though. His presence has been blinking all day. He described things to me that a witch a should know when I was talking to you, and gave me explanations about money and things when it was necessary. He's still here though, even now. He's been listening to our entire conversation."

Harry felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Cedric was in this very room, listening to everything they spoke about. The boy he got killed not four weeks ago was only a few feet from him. And then, Anna asked the question.

"Would you like to see him?"

"You can do that?" At her nod, Harry didn't know what to think. After all, Cedric wouldn't be dead if it weren't for Harry, and was worried about what Cedric might say.

"I think you should do it. You might regret it if you don't."

But what if Cedric hated him?

"You only have a few minutes before he's gone Harry, you need to decide now."

Finally, Harry nodded, and Anna took both his hands. He felt the pull come from his magic. It wasn't much, about the same that it would take to cast a _lumos _charm, but the effect was near instantaneous. There, standing next to Anna, was Cedric. Just like Harry remembered him, he stood tall in his Champions robes from the final task, and a small smile was planted on his lips.

"Cedric..."

"Harry, I don't have much longer here, and there are rules keeping me from telling you too much about the future, but trust your friends. That will become very important soon." Harry Saw what Anna meant by Cedric flickering. It was almost like a bad reception on the tele, and Cedric's voice wavered in and out as well.

"Cedric, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"I know Harry, I don't blame you. Just make sure that when the time comes, you win. Get that bastard back for me and all the others he murdered." Harrys throat felt strangely tight, and could only bring himself to nod. "Oh, and Harry? Make sure you watch out for Anna here. She has an amazing power that could be so useful to you, but she won't be able to protect herself if the Death Eaters come after her."

Harry cast a look at Anna and realized then just how important she could be, and how terrible it would be if Voldemort got his hands on her. "Ya, of course."

Cedric's form wavered even more now, and Harry knew time was almost up. Cedric did too. "I've got to go now, but I better not seem you over here for a while yet, got it?"

The lump in Harry's throat tightened even more, and he knew his eyes were probably shinier than normal. At Harry's nod, Cedric's frame blurred even more, becoming indistinguishable again reminding Harry of a bad reception on an old, rabbit-eared tele. And then he was gone, with no trace he had been there in the first place.

Harry took a minute to compose himself, before turning his attention back to Anna. "Thanks for that." He gave her a slightly forced smile and she looked back nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Well… now that Cedric's gone, I really have no reason to be here, and this place is just so weird. I don't belong in this world…. I should probably leave now…" And she turned and headed for the door again.

"Wait." Harry stopped her, something he realized he had done quite a bit today. "Its late, you probably won't be able to get very far tonight. Not to mention its dangerous out there with everything going on in the wizarding world. Just stay here tonight."

She gave him a scrutinizing look, as looking for ulterior motives, before nodding. "Ya, okay," She finally agreed. "But just for tonight. And I get the bed."

Harry just nodded and laughed. It was his first laugh since Cedric had died, and it felt good.


End file.
